1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towel fabric processing device for use in a towel producing aparatus, and more particularly to an improved device for cutting a towel fabric to a specified length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In producing towel fabrics by a towel producing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 7, a towel fabric 3 having long thick piled portions 1A, 1B, 1C alternate with short thin plain weave portions 2A, 2B, 2C is continuously formed.
To obtain a single length of towel the towel, fabric 3 thus made is withdrawn a predetermined length in the direction of arrow A in FIG. 7 and then the plain weave portion 2B is cut through the intermediate portion thoreof. However, the towel fabric 3 lacks stiffness and is soft, and its weft threads are not straight. Thus, in most cases, the boundary line 4 between the plain weave portion 2B and the piled portion 1B is curved. If the plain weave portion 2B is cut with the boundary line 4 remaining curved, in the subsequent triply-folding process there is the danger of the the portion intruding into the piled portion 1A to detract from commercial value.
Thus, it has been a common practice to lead the towel fabric onto a table, lower a straight bar onto it when the plain weave portion 2B comes therein to nip the portion 2B between the bar and the table, bring the curved boundary line 4 against the bar, and correct it into a straight line.
According to such a conventional arrangement, the curved boundary lines 4 could be corrected into straight lines by strongly pressing the bar. However, if the plain weave portion is pressed too strongly, the frictional resistance between the bar and the table would be excessively high, requiring a strong force to pull the towel fabric 3. Further, such strong tensile force can result in localized stretching of the towel fabric 3 which causes deflection or breakage, decreasing commercial value. On the other hand, if the pressing force of the bar is reduced, there is the danger of the boundary lines 4 passing through the bar because of the relatively small difference in level at each boundary line. Thus, it has been necessary to press the bar against the plain weave portion 2B with a moderate pressure, neither too strong nor too weak, so as to avoid such problems; However, this adjustment of pressure is very difficult.